


Война в наших глазах

by Nickytheimp



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickytheimp/pseuds/Nickytheimp
Summary: Жизнь моей маленькой, затерянной среди звезд планеты изменилась, когда на нее приземлился корабль с чужаками.





	Война в наших глазах

Впервые я увидела тебя, когда ваш корабль совершил аварийную посадку на нашей маленькой планете. Среди сотен затерявшихся меж звезд миров вы по какому-то безумному стечению обстоятельств выбрали именно тот, который так отчаянно пытался остаться в тайне. Мудрецы бы увидели в этом знак, но я не была мудрецом. Да так и не стала.

Мать не подпускала меня к пленным чужакам, нарушившим нашу тайну и ожидавшим за это смерти. Но все же из детского любопытства я тайком пробралась к клетке. На меня смотрели десятки пар глаз — злых, напуганных, обреченных, усталых. Но среди них всех я видела только твои, чуть удивленные и лукавые, цвета теплого летнего моря. И еще глаза человека, за которым ты шел. Горящие войной, они так напугали меня, что я убежала в ночь.

Я не знаю, как он уговорил мать вас отпустить, что пообещал взамен. Но, когда вы садились в свой корабль и возвращались на свою войну, ты обернулся и подмигнул мне. И я знала, что ты вернешься.

Время в нашем и вашем мирах течет по-разному. Когда вы вернулись, я уже не была ребенком, но ты оставался все тем же. Разве что в глазах было чуть меньше лукавства и чуть больше грусти. Тот, за кем ты шел, предложил нам союз. Он говорил о свободе и отмщении тем, кто отобрал у нас звезды и вынудил искать убежища в умирающем мире. Он говорил о будущем, в котором все будет иначе. Взамен он хотел, чтобы мы стали частью его войны. Он не произносил этого вслух, но его выдавали глаза. Глаза, в которые я все еще боялась взглянуть. Он говорил, а ты просто смотрел на меня, заставляя мое сердце пропускать удары. Как и потом, под куполом звезд, когда мы разделяли одно дыхание на двоих.

Мать после долгих раздумий все же отвергла предложение человека с войной в глазах. Я тоже не верила его словам, но согласилась отправиться с вами, чтобы самой увидеть ваш мир и вашу борьбу. Чтобы потом рассказать своему народу, стоит ли сражаться за призрачный шанс. Но, возможно, мои глаза и твоя улыбка тоже выдавали нас. 

Твой мир оказался таким жестоким и безумным, каким я и представляла. Он одновременно ужасал и зачаровывал, притягивал и отталкивал. Раздираемый кровопролитием, он был огромен и раскинулся среди десятков звезд, а наша обреченная планета на его фоне казалась почти ничтожной. Это знание пробудило во мне злость. На тех, кто был повинен в наших бедах, и на тех, кто когда-то предпочел бегство. Я решила сделать все, чтобы мой народ снова мог летать к звездам и быть частью этого мира. Когда я сказала, что готова бороться, ты обнял меня и пообещал, что вы будете сражаться с нами вместе. А человек, за которым ты шел, кивнул и посмотрел мне в глаза. И я впервые не отвела взгляд.

Когда мы вернулись на нашу планету, матери уже не было — как и многих из тех, кого я помнила. Их дети давно выросли — выросли на рассказах о чужаках с неба и о принцессе, которая когда-нибудь вернется, чтобы вести их в бой за звезды. Они встречали меня не как живого человека, но как легенду. А я должна была отправить их на смерть. 

Наша война была отчаянной и жестокой. Ты сдержал обещание. Ваши люди сражались и гибли плечом к плечу с моими. В те моменты, когда я была готова опустить руки, ты всегда оказывался рядом, и это давало мне силы сражаться дальше. Это — и пламя, которое все сильнее разгоралось внутри, словно подпитываясь войной. Интересно, что ты видел в те дни, глядя в мои глаза?

Когда пожары на нашей умирающей планете наконец погасли, стало ясно, что мы выиграли эту битву. Собрав жалкие остатки своих сил, наш враг бежал. Люди ликовали и громко праздновали победу. Но не человек с войной в глазах. Несмотря на твои уговоры, он собирался броситься вдогонку за побежденными, покончить с ними раз и навсегда. Ты не понимал, зачем ему это нужно. Но я понимала — и готова была лететь с ним. Пока враг жив, война не может быть окончена. Ты все же убедил меня остаться. Пообещал, что вы вернетесь скоро, и вместе мы продолжим то, что начали.

Шли годы. Шрамы на телах и в душах моих людей давно зарубцевались. Они стали отцами и матерями и уже начали забывать и о чужаках с неба, и о том, ради чего воевали когда-то. Но только не я. Огонь внутри никак не желал утихать. Ночами я смотрела на купол звезд, и от этого пламя разгоралось сильнее и заставляло меня томиться ожиданием. 

Когда ты вернулся один, без человека, за которым всегда шел, я поняла, что ждала зря. Ты был почти так же молод, но все-таки стал другим. Лукавство в глазах уступило место печали и стыду. Я смотрела на тебя и требовала ответов, а ты отводил взгляд. Ты целовал меня и шептал, что я ничуть не изменилась, словно не замечая седины в моих волосах. 

Ты рассказал мне о нем. О том, как помог ему найти свой покой в другом затерянном среди звезд мире. Что огонь, который пылал у него внутри, наконец погас, а глаза впервые за долгие годы засветились чем-то иным. Что его война окончена, а значит — и наша тоже.

День за днем ты усмирял мой гнев, говоря, что так будет лучше, что нам этого достаточно. И я почти верила. Но разве я не видела, как загорались твои глаза, когда ты смотрел на звезды? И разве не чувствовала опять это тепло внутри? Пламя войны не погасло, оно просто притихло, затаилось, найдя себе новое пристанище. Поэтому я по-прежнему жду. 

И когда ты снова решишь отправиться к звездам, я буду знать, что огонь разгорелся вновь. А значит, моя война продолжается.


End file.
